Stripped Away
by orielgriff
Summary: Bella and Edward meet and fall for each other. Life goes in separate directions, but they each know something is missing. Will they find one another? What else is in store for them? No lemons, T for language. Follows movie August Rush. AH, Canon Pairing


**I own nothing…well nothing where Twilight is concerned.**

"Come on, Bella!" shrieked my best friend. "You are coming, I've already laid out your clothes for you…you promised," she pled.

"Okay, okay, Alice," I conceded. "I just want you to know, for the record, I am being forced against my will. And – I'm wearing my own shoes!" I yelled after her.

"Hmph, fine," she muttered as she flitted down the hall.

All I wanted was one peaceful night, one night where I got to relax and not worry about anything. Yet here Alice was, in all her glory, ruining my first night off in…_wow, in over three weeks_. I was perfectly content to stay in on Friday, curl up with a good book and forget about the world. _Man, I need a life._

* * *

We pulled up to the party about an hour later.

"Alice, wow…just wow. This is elaborate; I thought it was just a small thing. This seems more like Oscar after party," I murmured to her as I stepped out of the taxi.

"I know!" she squealed, already out the door, hopping up and down from one foot to anther. "This is going to be so much fun, c'mon Bella," she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the building.

It looked, and felt, a lot like a club, with barely covered women strutting around and people screaming over the music at each other. Normally I would not be a fan of this type of thing, but there was also some kind of "small town feel" to this venue. It seemed kind of like a hole in the wall bar or a European pub, surprising after my initial reaction to the event.

_Let's just hope the music doesn't suck,_ I thought as I leaned over the bar.

"What'll it be, hon?" the bartender yelled over the music.

"Um, just whatever IPA you have on tap will be fine, thanks," I yelled back as the background music started to fade out.

"Come on, Bella." Alice appeared at my side, again dragging me into the bar to get closer to the stage. "The opening band is coming on, I hear they are really good!"

I looked up to see the members coming onstage with their respective instruments. There were three of them in total, and – _holy fuck, who is that?_ I stared open mouthed as I watched the most gorgeous man I have ever seen walk across the stage. He was…perfect. He was tall and lean, wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had a tattoo that peaked out from under the sleeve on his left arm. It was simple, jeans and some black boots, but it screamed sex. I stared as he sat down on the stool and lifted his guitar to start strumming.

Then he started to sing, and I swear, then and there, that I fell in love. I turned my head towards Alice to whisper in her ear. "I am so happy you brought me here," my eyes never leaving his face, his lips, his…everything. His voice was amazing, for lack of a better word. He sang with such soul and I could feel the lyrics that he sang. I understood what they meant, his pain and his heart pouring out into each word.

They sang for quite a while, but when they finally stood up to thank the crowd and head off the stage it felt like they had only been playing for a couple of minutes. _I need to know what their band's name is, _I thought, my mind racing as to how I could find a way to hear his voice again – and soon.

I turned to my left only to find that Alice had disappeared from sight. "Oh well," I muttered to myself. _I'll ask her when I get home, she'll know who they are._ I started making my way back up to the bar to grab another drink when someone stepped in front of me.

"Hey, beautiful, how are you?" a giant of a man slurred to me.

"I'm fine, thanks. If you'll excuse me," I said, with a cursory nod as I moved around him to continue on my path.

He stepped back and moved in front of me again. "What, you're just going to run off? Not introduce yourself, come on, hon." He bent down so his face was eye level with me. "My name is Jake, what do you say we take a step outside see if we can't get to know each other a little better," he said, his voice taking on a hard edge.

"No thank you," I retorted, "I'd love it if you turned around and got the fuck out of my way."

"No listen here you little –" he started as he grabbed on to my arm.

I wrenched me arm away, yelling. "What the fuck do you not understand about getting out of my way?"

He grabbed onto the tops of my arms bending over again so he was in my face. "Listen, you don't have to be so rude, just come with me. I'll show you a good time, promise," he leered, the liquor stench on his breath overpowering me. He brought the back of his left hand up; it crossed over to rub on my opposite cheek.

"Hey, is everything okay over here?" A large guy tapped on Jake's shoulder causing him to swing around, his fist connecting with my cheek.

I immediately saw stars and I felt my legs buckle underneath me. "Holy fuck!" I exclaimed, landing on my knees as I dropped my face into my hands. I heard some scuffling, which I assumed to be this Jake and whomever, thankfully, interrupted us. I took a couple breaths and pulled myself off the floor.

"Hey," said a tall, sandy blonde as he bent down to make eye contact with me, "are you okay?"

"Um…yes, I…I'm fine, I just need some air," I gushed as I made a beeline for the nearest escape route. I found a set of stairs and ran up them as fast as I could. I slowed toward the top when I realized they ended with a fire door. I looked everywhere and I didn't see any writing claiming an alarm would sound so I took a breath and slowly pushed the door open.

I was met with a gush of the cool, night air, and it felt amazing. I slowed to a stop as I heard the door slam behind me and raised my head up to the sky, closing my eyes. I could still hear the muffled thumping of the music, but for the moment I was lost in the tranquility of being out of that place. After a few slow breaths, I lifted my hand to my cheek and prodded the sore skin, flinching as I realized it was going to be a whopper of a bruise. I slowly turned around, intending to find a seat and wait the rest of the night out, when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"It's you," I breathed. The lead singer, that amazing voice, was sitting right in front of me wearing a small smirk. He shifted, setting the guitar he had been holding off to the side, but still making eye contact with me. I was finding that it was hard to breathe, and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. His eyes…they seemed to go on forever in a sea of green.

A small sigh escaped from my lips and when I realized it I felt my face grow hot. I turned my head, shying away from his gaze when I heard him gasp.

"What happened to you?" he questioned as he sprang up from his seat on the cement ledge to come stand in front of me.

I spun back towards him, questioning him with my eyes, as I saw his hand reach up to brush along my cheek. His fingers were cool and felt amazing on my heated face. I nearly melted as I leaned into his touch.

"When did this happen?" he urged. "Was it here, was it just now?" His voice had a hard edge to it.

"It was just a little accident inside," I replied. "Some guy was drunk, someone startled him and he swung his arm a little too…" I hesitated. "Well, a little too into my face," I finished with a chuckle. "It's really not a big deal. I am accident prone, after all."

"I just, well…your face. I can't believe someone hit you!" he said with a growl.

"Hey, it's really okay," I shushed him, bringing my hand up to wrap my fingers around his wrist, his knuckles still grazing my face. "It's done, not a big deal."

"Yeah, I just – well, I saw you in there, when I was playing. I hope this isn't too forward, but – fuck – you are beautiful," he breathed. "I guess I just got a little flustered, I mean we haven't even met."

I stared at him much in the manner I had while he was playing and singing: with my mouth agape. I quickly recovered, however, and stuck my hand out in front of me. "I'm Bella…Bella Swan," I stuttered.

"Well, Bella, Bella Swan, this has certainly made my night – meeting you, I mean," he replied taking my hand in his. "I'm Edward Cullen."

We sat there for a couple seconds before we pulled apart and moved to his previously vacated spot on the ledge. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. Then, we talked. We talked about everything. Where I went to school, when he started his band, even our childhoods. I explained how I was the daughter of a crazy, neurotic mother who wanted to live out her dreams through me and he explained how he felt he would never live up to his parent's expectations. We talked about our lives, how mine was centered in New York and how his was always changing, moving from one city to the next. I had never met someone that I connected with so quickly. Nor had I ever met someone who I felt so connected to physically. There was a pull between us, a static charge that was always present. It was as though we fit together.

I'm not sure if it was the liquor, or my sense of ease with Edward, but we clicked. As the talking wound down the intimacy grew. The night was slow, but passionate. It was sweet and calm, yet indulgent. It was familiar, but also new and exciting. He strummed his guitar, music rising up through the air, and I felt as though we had been made for one another. We fell asleep, naked, our bodies pressed together and his arms wrapped around me in a protective embrace. I had never felt so safe.

* * *

"Wow, look at Eddie. Did you ever think you'd see this image?"

"You guys, we have to get this. Jazz, give me the camera."

I heard a click and then an, "Ouch! Rosie, c'mon, don't you think it's cute?"

"Well, yes, but that's not why you –" she stopped as I peeked open my eyes to see three people standing over me, staring.

It all started coming back to me, the band, Jake, Edward – _oh! Edward!_

"Could you guys back the fuck up and let her wake up in peace?" I heard him growl from behind me. His arm tightened around me.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," the big one muttered, herding them all down the stairs.

"I'm sorry about that," Edward said. "Emmett can be pretty dense sometimes, actually they all can."

"It's okay. Look, I hate to run out on you, but I was supposed to be back to my place last night, you know my curfew and all? I had a really good time, but I'm sure my phone has been blowing up since last night." I hesitated before I continued, "I really did have a good time though."

"Bella…I can honestly say that last night was one of the best I've had in such a long time. Please say you'll meet me again tonight?" he begged. "You can pick when and where, just say you'll let me see you again?"

"Well…" I started.

"Please, just tonight," he continued. "If you don't want to see me after tonight I promise I won't push it."

I hesitated before I realized that he was right. If I didn't want to continue this, then after tonight I would walk away. "Okay," I exhaled, "but I _really_ have to go now." I raced around throwing my clothes on almost tripping in the process. As I righted myself I glanced over at Edward. He was just smirking at me, head propped up on his hand. "Ahhh…god, okay. I'll see you later," I yelled over my shoulder as I raced down the stairs, thanking my lucky stars for bringing money to pay for my taxi home. _And for that amazing man who gave me an amazing night, _I remembered as I felt the heat rising in my face.


End file.
